Roles reversed
by spinoff
Summary: Or at that time when Kaneki wasn't killed by Arima, but Touka was. (AU TOKYO GHOUL DIFFERENT ENDING)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: or at that time when Kaneki wasn't killed by Arima, but Touka was (AU TOKYO GHOUL DIFFERENT ENDING!)**

…

Waiting For You.

…

"Looks like it's going to rain"

Tilting my head to the side to see Yomo, he is currently holding a broomstick on his left hand, while his right hand hung freely on his side, swaying back and forth, for it had nothing to do in the meantime.

That's kind of… un-Yomo-like.

Switching my gaze back to the outside world, while my cheek rested on the palm of my hand, I heaved a sigh I hadn't realized I was holding while nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, it's getting dark outside"

I heard a soft grunt from behind, obviously from Yomo, as I heard his footsteps retreating himself away from me, probably going back to the kitchen since the light bulb started flickering on and off a few days ago, and Yomo had tried to fix it but didn't succeed. I told him to call for an electrician, but he wouldn't listen. He would either to not hear me or just waved his hand saying that he could handle it alone.

The sound of breaking glass coming from behind caught my attention, as I stood up and walk towards the source of the sound. I had to hold back a groan when I saw the light bulb, destroyed into a million pieces of shards on the carpeted floor. I could only stare at the light bulb, dumbfounded, and then back at Yomo, who is also staring at the light bulb, the same expression as mine but even dumber.

"I knew we should've called an electrician," I muttered, but loud enough for Yomo to hear.

The past few months – no, _years_ – Yomo's acting a bit out of character lately. He tends to doze off when I'm not around, and maybe even do some things that I know the old Yomo would never do.

 _It's probably because of the accident…_

I heard a distant voice inside my head as I tried to shake it away, and looked at Yomo with tired eyes. The shop's been pretty busy for the last couple of days, and since only Yomo and I runs this shop, I had to go back and forth, serving customers of all age and sizes, run back to the kitchen, and go back to them. Sometimes, I would chitchat with one of our regulars, but when the bell of the front door started to ring, I knew that I had to brace myself for a really long day.

"Here, let me clean that up, you go and watch the store for me" I said to him, as I walk towards Yomo while outstretching my arms, telling to give his broomstick to me so I could clean his mess.

Honestly, I feel like I'm his mom or something.

Yomo gave me the broomstick that I didn't know how long he was holding, and then retreated away from the kitchen. I looked back to see Yomo closing the kitchen door. I sigh an exasperated sigh as I started sweeping the remnants of the light bulb.

 _I guess we're going to have to buy a new one, then,_ I thought to myself while sweeping the floor.

 _If only the others were here…_

There it is, that distant, creepy, voice again, and deep down I can't help but to actually agree with that part.

 _Anteiku,_ I thought, as my mind drifted off to when I first came to that store, but my thoughts were quickly halted, when I heard the doorbell rang, indicating that a customer just arrived.

I knew that letting Yomo looking after the store alone would be a catastrophe, since the said white haired man isn't really good at welcoming customers, hell, if a random ghoul would choose between Yomo and a CCG officer, they'd rather go to the CCG officer since the aura around isn't really that likeable to random strangers.

 _And to think I had to pretend to be his sibling_ , I thought, while shaking my head in amusement, as I leave the broomstick on the floor, since the customers are more important than a broken light bulb – or the light bulb is more important?

You know, it doesn't really matter, though, since now what matters is that I have quickly serve the customers that are probably wondering why Yomo is just sitting there at his usual spot, staring at them, and then the customers would leave – just like last time.

I chuckled at that memory, I remembered that last time, three teenagers came in, and I was taking out the trash, so I couldn't really see what's happening inside :RE, although I already have a bad feeling that leaving Yomo alone watching the store would be the worse mistake I've ever made, and just when I got in –

"This is it! My nose kagune is whispering that to me!"

"Nose kagune?"

"What kind of name is that?"

"This shop will surely have some good coffee, I'm sure of that!"

"Look! There's also an elegant man"

"Is he ignoring us?"

"Maybe it's, you see, not for first time visitors…"

"But then we won't be able to order any coffee!"

The last one caught my attention as I quickly throw away all my current thoughts, as I try to make up a smile (although I'm not sure if I really need one at the moment) and walk towards the three customers that just got in.

"Oi, Yomo! How many times do I have to tell you…" I called out as I closed the kitchen door behind me, and smiled at the customers.

"…to greet our customers…"

The three of them looked surprised to see me, especially the woman with purple hair. Both of them looked so familiar – but I know that she's not her, and yet, why do both of them held the same violet eyes that I fell in love with?

"Welcome…"

And from the depths of my head, I could hear a whisper…

 _Touka-chan…_

…

 **A/N: okay, uhm, the ending is very weird, and I feel like I should stop making more chapters while typing this story. What do you think, should I continue this or just stop it at here?**

 **Also, this is my request to an author (I forgot his/her username) to make a touken story about this, but after waiting for a year now (well, technically 9 months ago, but that was last year!) and I still haven't seen he/her making the story (or even updating for that matter), I decided to make my own (it's not like I hate you, I just thought I'd take matter into my own hands, that's all) story by my own idea, but then when I was typing this story half-way, I thought that this story is actually kinda… crappy. So then I thought of making this a one-shot, but I don't what you guys think, SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

 **Either way, thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed this! (If anybody is even reading this for that matter X'D) please leave a review or maybe favorite/follow! :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: there will be another author's note at the end of the chapter, explaining about Touka's change and how I got her name, but I just wanted to say thank you for some people that wanted me to continue this story! This chapter is about Touka's POV when she met Kaneki at :RE, so, enjoy!^^**

 **Shoutout to:**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **KanadeKirishima**

 **Guest**

 **Thank you for telling me to continue this story! ^^**

…

Smells Like Home.

…

The day is slowly ending, as I could see the sun going down and the sky is getting darker.

"Looks like it's going to rain"

I turned around to look at Shirazu, also looking at the sky. I hadn't realized that I've been staring up there too long, that I didn't noticed his presence, suddenly behind me.

I nodded as my gaze turned back at the now dark sky "we should go back," I said, as I turned on my heels, and walk slowly towards our so called 'shared home'.

The QS squad and I, the five of us live in the same house, since really, we don't have a place where we belong anymore, but because of the situation at hand, I became their foster parent.

Pretty weird, actually, but considering I'm their mentor and also the only person old enough to become an actual parent, I guess it's reasonable – except when you're a random stranger and you see me walking along the streets with these teenagers behind me, you wouldn't suspect a thing since none of us looked nothing alike.

"Hey, why don't we get some coffee, first?"

I turned around to see Mutsuki with his usual timid looking face, moss green hair and eyes, as well as tan skin and a suit that looked a little bit too big for him, although I never really did tell that to him.

I smiled "yeah, sure. I could really use some coffee right now"

"Alright! Let's go!" Shirazu exclaimed, with his usual hyped demeanor, pumped up his fist in the air, slightly jumping.

I shook my head in amusement, and smiled at both of them. Mutsuki, trying to calm his companion down, and said companion, still oblivious of Mutsuki.

"Well then!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms in a kind of bossy manner, and eyebrows furrowed down, looking at each of my beloved students.

"This time, I'm going to choose where are we going!"

Mutsuki smiled slightly, but Shirazu looks like he disagrees.

"What? But last time you're the one that chooses where should we be going!" Shirazu pouted, which didn't really look cute to me – no offense – and I 'tsked' at him.

"Geez, Shirazu, I thought men shouldn't disagree a woman like that," I said as a matter-of-factly, also using this chance considering my gender, "you should at least respect her"

Shirazu scoffed while crossing his arms, looking away "a _woman_? Since when was the high and mighty Kanama Haruka exactly a woman-"

Of course, I couldn't take control of myself as my arms swiftly punched Shirazu's guts, causing saliva to come out of his mouth. When I take away my fist, he staggers backwards, and evidently falls back. Mutsuki quickly came to his aid – which is actually unnecessary – as I sigh while rubbing my fist with my other hand. I smiled sweetly at both of them.

"Well then, now that we have an agreement, let's go to that coffee shop I was talking about!"

The two of them just nodded stiffly, and followed me. Heh, even after years being with them, they still hadn't gotten used to my rough side.

Maybe for some people that don't really know me yet, I may look like a sweet and innocent 20 year old that should be going to college and get a degree, but for some people like the QS squad, even Akira and Arima knows to never mess with Kanama Haruka when she's pissed off.

I sigh, still remembering my training with Akira. When I did something wrong even the slightest, she would give me one of her 'Mado punch', which really, it sounds stupid, but also deadly. But I've guess I've grown through that, because now, my punch is almost as deadly as hers now.

"Well then, Haruka, where should we be going?" Mutsuki asks, catching up to me after he's finished with aiding Shirazu.

"I'm not so sure, actually," I shrug while looking sideways, searching for a good coffee shop in this usual busy crowd, "I don't want to get in to some crowded coffee shop"

"And how are you going to find one so easily?" Shirazu asks from behind.

I stopped on my tracks and turned around, with my thumb pointed at my nose "don't worry! My nose kagune will figure it out!"

"Hah?"

…

After a one-hour search for just one coffee shop, I finally found a place. It looked small – well of course, since coffee shops shouldn't be _too_ big – and the lights are still on, indicating that the shop is open. From the outside, it looked rather simple and kind of chic. I smiled and about to open the door when I noticed the sign on the store, just beside the front door.

":Re?"

Mutsuki suddenly appeared beside me, staring at the shop's sign "that's probably the store's name"

"What a weird name" Shirazu commented.

I rolled my eyes, since it's not really that necessary to be commenting about a shop's name, as I pushed open a door, and the three of us entered.

The smell of lingering coffee and the sound of the doorbell invited us in, as the three of us looked around, quiet amazed, really, since from the outside the shop looked small, but on the inside, it looked rather large. I smiled proudly.

"This is it! My nose kagune is whispering that to me!" I exclaimed rather proudly as I pumped a fist on my chest, glancing over to both of them while walking inside.

"Nose kagune?" Mutsuki asks in amusement.

Shirazu scoffed, "what kind of name is that?"

I stopped from my tracks and finally faced the both of them. "This shop will surely have some good coffee, I'm sure of that!"

"Look! There's also an elegant man" Mutsuki exclaimed suddenly, gesturing at the man sitting at the bar.

"Is he ignoring us?" Shirazu asks.

I watched as the man. He's just staring at us with his grey orbs. I can't really read his expressions, either he's just dazed, finally seeing a customer coming in here after so long, or the fact that he doesn't work here.

"Maybe it's, you see, not for first time visitors…" Mutsuki said quietly, trying to calm down Shirazu who is now stomping his feet to the ground, arms crossed.

"But then we won't be able to order any coffee!" He exclaims, thrashing his arms around.

I widened my eyes at that. Sure, the man is just sitting there not doing anything, but he just couldn't say that right in front of him. I opened my mouth so I could tell him to just shut the f-

"Oi, Yomo! How many times do I have to tell you…"

I closed my mouth shut as I see a figure coming out of the kitchen. I don't know why, but seeing the waiter coming out of there makes my stomach twist for some reason, but why, I don't know. I just stand there, mouth parting slightly, but what made my eyes wide is that-

This guy looks like the exact copy of Arima.

Both have similar white hair and grey orbs – apart from the black roots growing on the waiter's head, but if you take out those black roots, he looks a lot like Arima – hell, he could be his son for all that matter.

He smiled, and I didn't know why, but I flinched. I stared at his soft white hair and grey orbs, but he had one medical eyepatch on his left eye, just like Mutsuki.

"Welcome," is what he say, and I quickly glance at Mutsuki to see his reaction, and he just stood there, the same surprised reaction as me.

My gaze quickly came back to the waiter as my mouth twitched upward and I gave him a small smile.

I nodded briefly.

 _I'm home…_

…

 **A/N: okay, so…**

 **First of all, since at TG :RE, Kaneki's name turned to Sasaki Haise, and the similarities between both name is: 'Sasa** ki **' and 'Kane** ki **', both have 'ki' in their names, so I thought since Touka's name is 'Kirishi** ma **', I thought that I could use the 'ma', and made it to 'Kana** ma **', while the 'Haruka' part is because 'Haise' starts with an H so yeah.**

 **Secondly, the difference between Touka and Haruka is almost similar to Haise and Ken** (I'm srsly not used to calling him this tho) **. So, before, Touka has this cold but gentle personality, and badass, so, just imagine Haruka as Haise, but the problem is she doesn't make his stupid puns and still has Touka's kickass personality, but she's more cheerful and could control her emotions better than Touka, considering she is also more mature.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My phone is broken and it's all because of my dog ;-; like he bit my phone and the screen just cracked, and since it's touch screen (like most phones) I can't do anything with it - hell, I can't open the screen lock asdfghjklk! #$(sd**

 **Also, shout out to the people who had followed, favorite, and reviewed!^^**

 **KanadeKirishima: Hi! yes, I understand her name is pretty weird but when I first heard Haise's name it was also pretty weird for me but yeah I guess I kinda got used to it, so I hope you could get used to Touka's name :)) also, it's pretty slow progress so the touken would have to wait (hehe, sorry~) but don't worry! There will be touken!^^**

 **Guest (Ilikecats): Thank you! And the story is pretty similar to the manga but there are some changes ;)**

 **Lishwinter: Thanks! Here is the update!:)) (and i'm also not that good at english xD)**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Only Last Night.

…

"Hmm… kaa-san…"

"What?" Mutsuki turned his head to watch Shirazu, lost in thought, "what did you say, Shirazu?"

Shirazu grinned at Mutsuki as he rubbed the spot just below his nose "no, it's just that… I tried to make a nickname for Haru, and I just realized if we use the 'Ka' from 'Kanama' and adds a '-san' to it, it would sound like 'kaa-san'! Since she's like our mom!" Shirazu laughed at his own discovery.

Mutsuki laughs along "I guess you're right!" Mutsuki exclaims as he inches forward to Shirazu so Haruka wouldn't notice their whispering.

"I guess the word 'kaa-san' really does fit her!"

Shirazu chuckled "I know, right!"

Mutsuki smiled at Haruka's back. He remembered the first time that the QS squad was even made. Haruka seems pretty confident, but also terrified at the same time, since she did once told Mutsuki that she's not really good at handling people. But as time flew by, the QS squad has had a good relationship with her – hell, even Urie respects her – and they looked up to her, and saw her as their own mother (even though Urie doesn't want to admit it).

"By the way, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Mutsuki asks, glancing at his side, asking Shirazu.

"Hmm… I'm not sure… hey, kaa-san!"

Mutsuki widened his eyes and quickly glanced at Haruka's back, but she doesn't seem to listen. Mutsuki breathed a sigh, and gives Shirazu a 'next time think before you speak!' look.

Shirazu waved him off, and called Haruka for the second time.

"Haru! What are we doing tomorrow? Oi, Haru!"

Still no response.

"Hey, Haruka!"

Haruka flinched as she turned around, surprised, to see Shirazu with a confused face and Mutsuki with the same expression as Shirazu.

"Uhh.. what?"

"What are you spacing out for? I was just asking about tomorrow's plans…"

"Ah – sorry! Tomorrow we're meeting with Suzuya's squad, so we'll have to leave at 7:30"

Haruka said briefly as continues to walk along the road, leaving a confused Shirazu and Mutsuki.

"Haru's been acting kinda weird since leaving the shop, don't ya think?" Shirazu asks Mutsuki, "I wonder what's wrong?"

Mutsuki just kept on silent while watching Haruka's back. With a knowingly smirk, he shrugs "who knows"

…

 **The next day…**

Haruka's beauty sleep was rudely interrupted when she saw Mutsuki abruptly opening the door with as much force that Haruka didn't know he was capable of.

"Haru! It's already 8 AM!"

Haru quickly jumped out of the bed, resulting for her to fall face flat on the carpeted floor. Mutsuki, who was just standing there, amused at his mentor's sudden reaction, quickly rushed in to help her.

"H-Haru! Are you okay?"

Haruka raised her head, showing off her still messy purple locks, bruised forehead, and Mutsuki could see a hint of nosebleed there. Haruka quickly pushed herself up as she quickly went to the toilet "I'm going to change! Tell the others to hurry up!"

"R-right!"

Mutsuki quickly run downstairs to see Urie reading a newspaper (he's been up since 5AM) and Shirazu stumbling to the living room, trying to zip his pants. Mutsuki had to look away. **(hinthint)**

"Okay! Everybody's here!" Shirazu exclaimed, while gesturing to the three of them.

Mutsuki shook his head "no, not everyone…"

Suddenly, Urie put down his newspaper, and heaved a sigh "don't tell me…"

Shirazu quickly made an x mark with his own hands "NOPE! Not me!"

"But…" Mutsuki paused for dramatic effect, "Haru ordered the both of you to wake _her_ up"

Both Shirazu and Urie shared a glance. Both of them were reluctant to go to _her_ room, but hearing from Mutsuki that their own mentor is the one that ordered them, it's either death or hell itself.

"Alright…" Shirazu breathed out. "I'm going in"

…

"Sorry we're late!" Haru exclaims while fixing her tie, as the three of them entered the meeting room. It seems all of Suzuya's squad already arrived, except for Suzuya.

Hanbee nodded briefly as he gestured Haruka, Urie, and Mutsuki to sit at the three vacant seats, "please sit here"

And as for that, the three of them sat at their appointed seats while the meeting began, leaving Shirazu to deal with the sleeping Saiko.

"So…" Hanbee started as Haruka hold a piece of paper closer to her eyesight so she could read it clearly, but her mind wasn't on Hanbee, or the meeting, or anything of that at all.

 _That guy…_ Haruka thought, as his memories were pulled back to last night.

…

"Please… have a seat here" the waiter said, as he gestured an empty seat.

Haruka quickly nodded, and held onto her handbag "ah, yes… ah, three cups of coffees please…" she quickly said, and took a seat where the waiter had gestured.

"Wow, look at that guy…" Mutsuki muttered, but loud enough for Haruka and Shirazu to hear, "he looks like an actual copy of Arima!"

"Yeah" Shirazu nodded, agreeing with Mutsuki

"Then again, that elegant man also had white hair," Mutsuki pointed out, remembering the stoic elegant man that they first met when entering the shop.

"It kinda look more 'silver hair' than 'white hair', I think", Shirazu said, staring at the man's hair.

Mutsuki was in thought, and he thought of asking Haruka's suggestion "hey, Haru-"

Haruka just sat there; staring at empty space, not even bothered to listen to what Mutsuki and Shirazu was talking about. She was deep in thought, as Mutsuki just stared at Haruka with a confused face.

Suddenly, said elegant man popped out of nowhere and landed on a seat in front of Haruka, next to Shirazu. The three of them were surprised to see a new company, but was confused as well, especially Haruka, who was just taken out of her daze abruptly by a random stranger.

"Ummm… uh… ah! T-the order was… three cups of… coffees?"

The elegant man just closed his eyes, confusing both Mutsuki and Shirazu as they stared weirdly at the man. What was he doing?

Finally, he went back to where he was supposed to be, and from afar the QS squad could hear the distant voice of the waiter.

"Brother, what did you do?! The customers will run away!"

Haruka just sat there, surprised at what she had saw. The man's face was inches away from her, and it practically surprised – and kinda scared her – after thinking about… thinking about…

Haruka shook her head. What was she even thinking about?

"What's with that old man?" Shirazu asks, annoyed.

"Shirazu. I don't think that's an old man" Mutsuki said with a straight face. Shirazu sigh while leaning in to his chair, his hands rested behind his head "yeah, but I guess we get to know that the waiter and him are siblings"

Mutsuki shrug "I guess you're right"

After a few minutes of laughing and more laughing (mainly Shirazu and Mutsuki), the coffee finally came, and the waiter gave them apologetic smiles.

"Sorry for the wait – I also apologize of my brother…"

Mutsuki smiled at him "that's okay"

Shirazu widened his eyes at the smell as he smiled "it's a great smell!"

Mutsuki took his cup of coffee along with the others, and he was the first one to taste it.

"Whoa… delicious…"

Shirazu also drink his coffee and let out a sigh "it's a bulls-eye alright! And Haru's nose kagune ain't shit either! Right, Haru?!"

"Yeah… it's tasty…" Haru said, and then suddenly she felt something wet trickling down her cheeks as she looked down at the coffee to see her own reflection.

She was crying?

Shirazu was the first one to react, "Oi, Haru, that's too much! Stop messing around already, Haha! Is this some kind of new joke?"

Mutsuki laughed along, and glanced at his mentor.

"Y-yeah… ahaha… haha… yeah, it's good… I wonder what this is…" she said quietly, trying to stop her tears from flowing, but it just continues to come down, as her companions started giving her weirded looks, and it became to worry.

Haruka was looking down, with her tears flowing so freely from her eyes, trying to not look at Mutsuki and Shirazu's worried glance.

 _What is wrong with me?_

Suddenly she saw a handkerchief appeared below her, and she noticed the hands that hold the handkerchief turned out to be the waiter's.

How did she know, _intuition_ , she tried to tell herself that.

She took the handkerchief from his hand and quickly wiped her tears "ah… I'm sorry… It's delicious, it really is…" she quickly said, half embarrassed since the waiter brought her a handkerchief for her to dry her tears.

After finished wiping away her tears, she looked up to see the waiter smiling down at her, and her heart skipped a couple of beats.

"Thank you very much…"

…

Haruka sigh as she focused on Hanbee, but her thoughts still thinking about the waiter.

 _He gave me a smile... a smile that looked a little, and a bit… sad. I think… that I had a person such a smile… in my life before._

…

After the meeting, it may turned out as a whisper…

But she could hear it clearly…

Somebody sitting there…

 _You fool…_

…

 **A/N: okay! So that's it, then! I'm sorry that these three chapters is like the exact - kinda - same copy of the manga, but don't worry! The next one will be different! Also, I'm not exactly sure if I should make Touka psychotic, because it didn't really fit her, but I'm still not sure. Anyways, thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

 **Also, for the 'kaa-san' part, it's because at the manga Shirazu called Haise 'sassan', it's like 'sas-san', since the 'sas' is from his family name 'sasaki', and to make it funny Ishida put the suffix '-san' on it, and that is how 'sassan' was borned in the manga. So I thought that I should use Touka - I mean Haruka's family name, Kanama, take out the 'Ka' and put the '-san' and that's how I got the idea 'kaa-san' from.**

 **And for the people who doesn't understand (though I'm pretty sure you all understand, but just in case if somebody doesn't understand), 'kaa-san' means 'mom' in japan, but it's a nickname from 'okaa-san'**

 **Thanks for reading!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Also, I think that starting today I will be updating daily since it's holiday and also I have my wi-fi so chances of me updating are high :D**

 **Grz: thanks for the support!**

 **J.M.E.G is Awesome: thank you! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Ayato!**

 **XxKallutaZoldyckxX: updated! And glad you like it :))**

 **Enjoy reading!**

...

I Long For the Lost.

…

"Please, come again!" I call out to the retreating customers, as they turned out to be a married couple.

Both of them gave me a small wave, and exit the shop. I go to the seat where they drink their coffee as I take their cups and wipe the table. After finish wiping, I go back to the kitchen to clean the cups.

 _If only that was us…_

And then just like that, one of the cups I was washing fell to the floor as I sigh and crouched down to pick up the pieces, not before turning off the tap water.

The sound of the doorbell caught my attention, as my instinct as a waiter strikes my nerve to hurry up and go aid the customer, but when I saw Yomo's big body entering the kitchen, I sigh a relieved sigh, and continue to picking up the fallen pieces.

"Ken what's going on?" Yomo asks as he put down our 'groceries' and crouched down to help me pick up the cup's broken pieces.

"The cup fell" obviously.

"No shit Sherlock" Yomo spat as I rolled my eyes, but still continued to pick up the shards.

Yomo took a piece that I was about to take, and before I glared Yomo, he pulled up my collar, making me stand up, and he glared at me with those stoic eyes.

"I wasn't asking about the cup, I was asking about _you_. What's going on with _you_ , Ken?"

I looked at Yomo with my calm façade and shoved his hand away. When I was finally free from Yomo's grasp, I continued to pick up the remnants of the cup.

"I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about"

I can feel Yomo's glare at me, but I didn't dare to look at him, because if I did, I would have a break down right here, and I don't want to do that in front of Yomo.

"Last night… her friends called her 'Haru'"

"Who are you talking about" It didn't sound like a question.

"You know _exactly_ who I am talking about, Ken! It's her, it's really her, Ken! It's Touka -"

"No! You're wrong!" I shouted as I quickly stood up, fists clenching, and I glared at him "That's not her! That's not Touka-chan!"

"Ken" Yomo said sternly as he gripped on my shoulders "she -"

But before he could say anything, I pushed his hands away and walked away, cupping my face with my hands as I walked around the kitchen "no… you're wrong… wrong…"

No, surely that is not her, that's not Touka-chan… huh, yes! That is just some girl that looked exactly like Touka-chan! Haha! That's right, there is no possible way that she is Touka-chan, and even if she were Touka-chan, she would have remembered me! Haha, yeah!

I hadn't realized that I speak out my thoughts rather loudly, as Yomo inched forward towards me.

"Ken, I know you are sad because she doesn't remember you -"

"What?! Doesn't remember me?!"

I'm losing my mind right now.

"What are you talking about? That girl, Yomo, is NOT TOUKA-CHAN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!" I roared at him as I felt my kakugan starting to show up, "TOUKA-CHAN WOULD REMEMBER ME! SHE KNOWS ME! SHE'S NOT HER! SHE'S NOT TOUKA-CHAN! KIRISHIMA TOUKA IS DEAD, YOMO! SHE'S DEAD, AND SHE IS NEVER COMING BACK!"

I stopped, realized what I had just shouted, and my kakugan instantly fades away as I looked at Yomo, his face as calm as ever, but there is a hint of sympathy in his eyes.

Slowly, a single tear came out from my eye as I sobbed and crouched down, my back against the wall. I pulled my leg over my chest and hugged myself, while letting myself cry, after two years of holding back, after two years of blaming myself, after two years of thinking about her, two years not seeing her smile, two years not seeing her laugh, her face, her eyes, two years without her touch, and I felt… I have never felt so alone before.

Sure, maybe I have Yomo here to accompany me, but even after two years being with him and building this coffee shop together – it wasn't the same without her.

"She's not…" I whimpered, pausing ever so slightly, "she's never coming back to me… and it's all my fault…" it came out as a whisper.

The cause of Kirishima Touka's death was because I, Kaneki Ken, wasn't strong enough.

"Yomo… I…" I gripped tightly on my legs as I hug them closer to my body "I miss her… I miss Touka-chan… so much…"

"I miss her too, Ken"

I gritted my teeth as more tears started flowing from my eyes "no… you don't understand… she was right there – she was right in front me and I… I didn't do anything… first Hide, and now her…"

"Ken, we all make mistakes, and sometimes those mistakes that we did happened because of a reason"

I raised my head slowly "are you saying that Touka's dead because of a reason?"

Yomo shrug "I don't know, Ken"

There was a moment of silence between us.

I heard Yomo sigh, "look… that night… Yoshimura-san said…"

That caught my attention as my head perked up to meet Yomo's gaze.

…

It started to snow, as Yomo stood in front of the purple haired beauty, with his green trench coat, as he watched a certain white haired in front of him. He didn't wanted to be here, he knew that, and he knew the person behind him didn't wanted to be here too, but he had a job to be done.

"Touka" he said, "Yoshimura-san…"

That caught Touka's attention as her head perked up.

"Yoshimura-san asked me to do… this one last job for him" Yomo said while clenching his fist.

Touka widened her eyes in realization, and a tear dropped from her eyes as she crouched down.

"Touka…"

…

"…all we can do is live while we endure our loss…" Yomo said, his eyes' gazing at Kaneki's widened grey ones, "that is what I said to her, right after she…" Yomo looked away, as I understood what he is about to say.

Slowly, a tear ran down from my eyes, and another, and another one. I didn't bother to bend down my head, as I started to cry, mourning for the two precious people I had in his life that is now gone forever.

"Ken," I heard Yomo say, but I didn't bother to look up, "at some point, everybody will die whether we like it or not, and we just have to keep on living for them."

"..."

"I believe that Touka will come back, even if she does look different and she has a different name."

"..."

"..."

"Yomo..."

"Hm?"

I finally raised my head to look at Yomo with an intent gaze.

I smile.

"Thank you."

…

At that night, Kaneki Ken decided to move on.

For these past two years,

He longs for the lost.

…

 **A/N: okay, so just to make things clear, the ending of this story is based on the anime, not from the manga (im not sure how's the ending of the manga since I only watch the anime) that part when kaneki is carrying hide bridal style and unravel pops out – I just cant, okay, I** _ **had to**_ **watch the last episode again just so that I could use one of Yomo-senpai's quote to touka on the last eps.**

 **Also, I don't really wanna focus on 'what will Kaneki do to uta then?' and 'what about Tsukiyama?' since I just want to focus this story on touken only, but then again I could use uta and Tsukiyama in the plotline though…**

 **And another also, to that awesome reviewer, J.M.E.G is awesome, I apologize I will not be making a 'Yomo POV' even though I wanted to make one though ;-; but I already made this chapter so I hope this will satisfy you^^**

 **Welp, anyway, thanks for reading and please also read my other touken fanfictions!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to KanadeKirishima for supporting me into continuing this fanfiction!^^ I'm pretty busy now since school's starting so please forgive me if I start to update so slow**

 **Enjoy reading!**

...

Retention Of Facts.

…

As the darkness starts to engulf her eyesight, a light flickered at the corner of the room as she came closer to it. The moment she is also halfway near the light, the floor starts to crumble as she fell in an eternal abyss of dreams and past memories.

"No, no, no…" she muttered as she backed away, gripping tightly on the either side of her head "please, no, no, not this… please…"

But even though she begged for the hundredth time, those memories played as if from an old video player, as it is played, paused, rewind, played again, then paused again.

Everything went slow for her, for she isn't one to notice things quickly – although her speed says otherwise – as she turns around, to see another film being played on a white wall, and there, she saw her memories.

Sadly, every people that appeared on the screen didn't have any faces, so she could only see the color of their hair and skin, and also the outfit the characters use in the film. It's quiet amusing, seeing that she is looking back at her old memories, reminded her as if she's already dead, and is shown a glimpse of her life.

But then again, she had this dream for a thousand times.

Which probably meant that she died a thousand times.

The film stopped playing, and her gaze was focused on the scenery before her. The film shows her past life's point of view, which means that what she's seeing in the film are things that her past life sees.

Does she even have a past life?

She's not sure about that.

But from what she could point out by looking at the film, she seems to be crouching down on the ground, and it seems to be snowing at that time. In front of her, all she could see is somebody's leg, but she couldn't see his upper body neither his face, but then she saw another man – he looked young to be called a man, though – with a black outfit that she couldn't really describe that much, really, since all he could see is his snow white fair flowing freely, probably because of the wind, and he looked as if he's carrying something, but she couldn't see it clearly since he was blocked by a couple of trees.

"What is this…" she muttered under her breath as she raised her hand and tried to touch the light projected from the film.

As she almost reached it, it disappeared and shattered to a million pieces, just like fallen glass, an in front of her,

She saw a girl.

 _Haruka…_

Haruka flinched back when she heard the girl calling her name. How does she know her name? Who is she? Why is she inside her dream?

"W-who are you?!" Haruka meant to ask politely, but it came out as a shout, seeing that she is panicked, unsure of her current situation at the moment.

 _Can't you see?_ The girls asks

The girl is just sitting at the pitch-black darkness, with a black dress that reaches her knees; her legs were hugged against her chest. Her skin tone is so soft and white, as if she were a ghost, probably from Haruka's past life that is about to haunt her.

Haruka backed away slowly when she saw the girl with the black dress stood up, her head still staring down at the floor beneath them – although, really, Haruka couldn't see anything at all down below since all she is seeing is black and the girl in front of her.

The girl finally raises her head, and Haruka was surprised at their similarity, except for the fact that the girl's hair is shorter than her, and straight, not like her wavy ones. One of her eyes is also closed, but there seems to be a lot of bruises on her face that makes Haruka worried.

Haruka also noticed the girl's hands and legs were chained, but she didn't know where the source of the chain is, so when the girl tried to slowly walk towards Haruka, the chains pulled her as she fell on her knees.

Haruka looked at the girl, unsure if she should be either surprised or amused of the sight.

The girl raised her head for the second time, and gave Haruka what of a sickening grin, and Haruka flinched at that.

 _I'm you, Haruka…_

And she finally woke up from her nightmare.

…

"There's going to be a ghoul auction in a few weeks" Yomo said while entering the shop, sitting himself in front of Kaneki, while putting down his coffee on the table.

"Good morning to you too, Yomo" Kaneki lips twitched while sipping on his morning coffee.

Yomo took the newspaper that Kaneki had finished reading while drinking his coffee.

"Are you going?" Kaneki asks.

"No"

"Then why are you telling me this?"

Yomo glanced at Kaneki from the corner of his eyes, and went back reading the newspaper "just wanted to tell you that"

Kaneki is silent for a moment, and put down his cup of coffee "ah, now that you've mentioned it, I saw Nishio-senpai a few days ago"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we met up at the supermarket, and I told him to come by :re sometimes"

"That's good to hear"

Kaneki nodded as he noticed Yomo's empty cup. He stood up, brought his and Yomo's cup to the kitchen to wash it.

…

 **A/N: /bows down multiple times/ I'm sorry that this chapter is too short (well for me I guess) but I just wanted to focus on Touka's memories and also about the auction raid (and I forgot how did the CCG actually ended up in the auction, so the next chapter I'm probably going to skip on the auction raid.**

 **Also, I've already approved that Kaneki would be seeing Uta and Itori (I don't know if Itori's at the auction raid in the manga though I forgot) but I'm not so sure if he'll be seeing shittyama – I mean, Tsukiyama, but then again I just realized that Kanae would be at the auction so I guess I have no choice then (dammit Shuu)**

 **And also PSYCHOTIC!TOUKA (well not** _ **that**_ **psychotic) At first I thought that it wouldn't fit (and it still doesn't) but I can't believe that I'm actually doing this haha although I'm still going to put crazy Kaneki too, don't worry.**

 **Finally, sorry for the long author's note, if you've read this author's note until here that means you're awesome, and now I'm telling you to please subscribe – I mean review, favorite, follow, and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATEEEEE!**

...

The Auction Raid.

…

One of my habits being a 19-year-old Rank 1 investigator as well as the mentor ( **cough** mother **cough** ) of the QS squad is the fact that I'd like to stare at insignificant objects or even at random strangers passing by – and it actually sounds creepy, now that I think about it.

To me, it's actually kind of surprising, but then again I am full of surprises since I never really considered my life as 'normal', or is killing ghouls and the fact that I am a ghoul sounds normal? Obviously no, since everything that has something to do with ghouls is never called 'normal' in any way.

So, currently, nobody else paid attention to me – or even the person that I'm staring at – notices me staring, since it would be really awkward if–

Shit, he saw me.

"Something wrong, Haruka?"

I manage to give out a reassuring smile.

"Nothing."

"Mm… okay, then"

Phew, okay…

Alright.

I smiled slightly while glancing – not staring – at Mutsuki who is currently discussing the plan with Juuzou, since both of them are assigned to cross-dress as girls for the auction.

But I don't know why I can't get off the feeling that…

Mutsuki really fits the dress, if you ask me.

…but then again I knew that would be weird since he's a guy and guys don't wear dresses.

…right?

"Okay."

I perked up to see Hanbee smiling at the rest of the Quinx squad, as he nodded briefly at me, signaling that the operation has officially started.

…

But of course, he knew that everything would go down the drain.

He didn't realize it was actually happening when he came to realize a familiar scent, just as he entered the large double doors of the building. It's a large – too large – building that could probably hold up more than 100.000 ghouls inside this building. If a human, except the CCG, dared to enter this place, that human would die before he could even call for help.

He knew what was coming at him, he knew what trouble he would cause – even though he's not doing anything at all – when he's here, he knew that something would go very wrong if it had something to do with ghouls.

Since they are already wrong in the first place.

But then again, half of him is actually his fault, but since he had nothing to do and was bored and that Yomo actually gives the hybrid a day-off, he knew that he should use this opportunity as much as possible, but of course, the CCG had to ruin his day-off.

Kaneki scoffed as he watched a girl – no, a boy that _dresses_ as a girl attacks the ghouls sitting on the front row, as he turned out to be a dove.

"Shit, screw this" Kaneki muttered. He didn't want to use his mask, but what the heck, it's not like he's going to bump into a CCG investigator or an Aogiri member on the way, and even if that did happens, he's sure that they won't notice him, since he's been laying low the past few years, and he's pretty sure the CCG might think of him as dead –

"Oi!"

He spoke too soon.

Kaneki took his mask from his pocket as he turned around to meet the last person he wanted to meet when he decided to come here.

He had to meet Ayato, of all people.

"Hah?! You again?!"

"Nice meeting you too, Ayato-kun… I see you've cut you're hair"

"And I see your cockiness hadn't changed either"

"What are you doing here" it didn't meant to be a question as my rinkaku showed up behind my back, along with my kakugan.

"I should be asking you the same" I couldn't see it, but I have a pretty strong feeling that Ayato's probably smirking behind his mask, "eyepatch"

…

 **A/N: okay, so, I'm terribly sorry because this is like the shortest chapter I've ever made (just 500+ words) but I needed to end it like that for the sake og the plot.**

 **Also, I'm sorry about the sudden time skip, but let me explain, so the first part, is Haruka (Touka) preparing for the auction raid, and remember in the manga mutsuki and Juuzou became girls (and also Haise and Ginshi xD definitely my favorite part in the manga) and get to be sold off by ghouls? So yeah, I put it there to explain that they're going to start the raid – and stuff.**

 **Secondly, Kaneki's POV, so it's a time skip when Juuzou is finally a man again and he just attacks the ghouls (I don't really remember that part, but if im not mistaken, it did happen), and at the manga Ayato should've meet Juuzou, but rather he meets up with Kaneki.**

 **Okay, now that that's** **over with, thank you for reading!^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATEEEE ;-; but now im back bitcheszzz xDD so yeah here is the update and please excuse my bad grammars and limited vocab hah**

 **S/O TO ALL YOU PPL WHO REVIEWED, FAVE, AND FOLLOWEDDDD**

 **ENJOYY ^^**

…

Eyeptach.

…

Kaneki jumped back as he dodged the flying ukaku shards pointed towards him, and jumped back once again to avoid getting kicked on the face. Ayato tried to kick Kaneki's sides, but one of his rinkaku tentacles managed to hold off Ayato's incoming kick as he threw him as far as possible, not wanting to deal with injuries when going back to :re.

Kaneki tries to find an exit, but he was caught off-guard by Ayato as said boy managed to land a punch on Kaneki's stomach, as he spitted out a mixture of saliva and blood, and one his so-called 'tails' tried to push Ayato away, but the blue-headed managed to dodge it, and jumped back in the process.

Ayato scoffed, disappointed as he watched Kaneki's worthless body, desperate in finding an exit. "Oi, eyepatch, has my sister's death made you this weak?"

That caught Kaneki's attention, as he finally looked at Ayato in the eye.

"…what did you say?"

Ayato scoffed once more, "you heard me, you're more weaker after my sister's death… is it… regret?" Ayato smirked at this, as he walks slowly towards Kaneki, not breaking eye contact "…fear? Or are you just too weak to actually save anybody else, after what you did"

Kaneki just widened his eyes hearing this, he felt his knees getting weaker as his hands start to tremble, a sudden flashback of Touka's dead body on the ground appeared on his mind, but was quickly interrupted when he felt another blow on his stomach, as the hybrid is thrown away to the wall.

Ayato, still walking ever so slowly, watches Kaneki's pathetic form, lying on the floor, spurting out blood form his mouth, "can you be more pathetic? So this is why aneki died… it's because you weren't strong enough to even save her"

Kaneki's head perked up, looking at Ayato's facial features. He had a smug grin on his face, but Kaneki could see his eyes, they're clearly showing off a look of pain and sadness.

 _It's because of me…_ Kaneki thought, as a sudden realization hits his head – hard, _it's because of me that his sister's dead…_

"Get up!" Ayato roared, now glaring at Kaneki "or is it that you're too weak?!"

No reaction from Kaneki, as he just stared at the ceiling, body resting on the cold hard floor.

Ayato scoffed as he ran towards Kaneki, sending a few shards towards him, and Kaneki managed to pick himself up with the help of his tentacles and pushed himself forwards to Ayato, sending a punch towards his face, but Ayato managed to block it in a mere seconds.

Ayato gritted his teeth, surprised at the hybrid's sudden change as he tried to push away Kaneki's fist.

"…I'm sorry…"

Ayato widened his eyes when he heard the hybrid actually apologizing to him as Kaneki's head tilted to the side to see Ayato's face "it's because of me, your sister is dead"

Ayato looked down on the ground, clearly trying to hold back the tears as he glared at the hybrid, surprised to see the black roots of his hair slowly disappearing.

"Fuck off"

And then, just like that, Ayato couldn't feel the pressure of Kaneki's fist on his arms; rather he felt no pressure at all. Rather confused, Ayato retrieved his arms back to its normal position, and looked closely to see Kaneki looked as if somebody throwed him away.

Glancing to the side, Ayato noticed a dark haired boy wearing a dress.

 _He must be that CCG spy back there…_ Ayato thought, readying himself for another fight.

…

Haruka watched the other investigators along with the Quinx squad readying their quinques, and Haruka held tightly on her suitcase too, even though she isn't planning on using that for a while.

They met a few ghouls back there, and every time Haruka kills, she felt pain and regret filling her – but hell, she's been doing this shit for two years, and yet she still can't throw away that feeling.

"Haru!" Ginshi called out, as Haruka's head perked up and quickly defended herself from an incoming attack with her suitcase.

Saiko quickly went to Haru's aid, as Urie tried to shield the ghoul's rinkaku with his quinque.

Ginshi quickly ran towards Haruka "oi, Haru, your quinque..."

Haruka widened her eyes and tried to open it, but it was broken, seeing the impact it got when the ghoul's rinkaku pierced through it. Haruka just give off an apologetic smile "I guess I broke it, hehe…"

Ginshi and Saiko both shared looks but Haruka just shook it off, pretending not to notice it, and quickly went alongside Urie as well as the other investigators who are already at the front.

"Maman is…" Saiko started, her eyes drifting off to Haru's back "she still can't kill ghouls, can't she?"

Shirazu sigh, "the only time I see her actually have a killing intent is back when we fought with 'serpent' and 'torso'…"

Saiko nodded, "the act of killing your own kind… maman is going through a lot right now…"

"Let's just hope her _kind_ doesn't kill her first…"

"Shirazu! Saiko! Keep moving!" shouted Haru from afar, while blocking a ghoul's ukaku shards, and kicked his side, sending him flying towards the wall.

Shirazu nodded, running towards them while Saiko just walks ever so slowly, not really motivated to actually run like the other investigators.

…

"Where is Mutsuki?" Haruka asks Ginshi who is currently at her side.

"He should be with the nutcracker, if I'm not mistaken, she'll be taken to the storage room, but I'm still not sure" Ginshi said, eyes glued in front of him, "if we get to Mutsuki, there's a slight chance that we'll be able to catch up with the nutcracker"

"Alright, I'm going after him" Haruka told the others and went first, while the others went to the opposite direction as she is.

" _Mutsuki… hang in there…"_ Haruka thought, gripping tightly on her useless briefcase, and continued on her journey to finding her teammate.

…

 **A/N: okay! So, a 1K+ chapter for you, hope you're happy (hahahh) and also I'm really excited for the next chapter! (well, two more chapters, anyway)**

 **And also, I'm not really good at explaining things (especially writing some fighting scenes) so forgive me for making that crappy fighting scene.**

 **And also, if some of you already read the Tokyo ghoul :re manga and read it by heart, then please bare with me since even though I've read the manga, I'm not entirely sure what happened at the auction raid, so there will be some things that are missing and some errors about the auction raid and stuff, so please tell me!**

 **Hell, if anybody knows the plot of the auction raid, please explain to me because I don't really get it *sob* and when I read the manga I skipped a few parts because I read manga through my phone and it takes a long time to load, so I wasted no time but to skip a page…**


	8. Chapter 8

**AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE /BOWS DOWN MULTIPLE TIMES/**

 **it's just that I'm just so busy lately (my excuse for being too lazy to post the update) - no, but seriously, these past few weeks - MOTNHS - are pretty rough for me because i had so much to do about an upcoming festival, and there's a musical (i'm the director) and all those stuff, plus since i'm in a new school, this particular school is just pushing uS STUDENTS TOO HARD LIKE I'M STILL ON MY FIRST YEAR WTF ARE YOU GIVING US A HARD TIME - cough**

 **but anyways, now that i finally have the time to update, here it is! ^^**

 **xxxDreamingflowerxxx: thank you so much 33 I also love your works senpai, so seeing you reviewing this makes me happy ^^**

 **Smurfette101: thank you! and don't worry, your questions will be answered on the following chapter ;) (or is it the next chapter? -'')**

 **Guest: (based on what i translated in google translate) THANK YOU! (lel)**

...

Feeling of Great Displeasure.

…

Mutsuki fell on the ground, as his eyes stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him. He looked fancy enough, as he wore a suit and tie, while – strangely – carrying a rose on his hand.

Mutsuki couldn't really identify the man's face, for he wore a mask (which brings up the word 'ghoul' quickly to his head) that only covers his eyes, and Mutsuki couldn't really make out what he is saying, for he is muttering unfamiliar words that Mutsuki isn't familiar with.

" _A foreigner, maybe?"_ Mutsuki thought, but his thoughts were quickly pushed down as the man in front of him stabbed his hand on Mutsuki's stomach, making him cough out blood from his mouth.

"Akh!"

The man, or known as Kanae, watched his hand covered with Mutsuki's blood, as he raised his hand and smelled it first, then licked it.

And just like a thunder bolt had hit him real hard, Kanae widened his eyes, but he didn't shout, nor did he fall back – no, rather, Kanae raised his head as high as he could, and tears started coming out of his eyes, as his hand rested on his forehead.

Mutsuki, even though he knows that it will heal, and the fact that he's injured, cannot hide his confused expression when he sees the man in front of him doing something as graceful as that.

Wait… graceful?

"You're coming with me, * _kaetchen_ , master Shuu will be pleased with what I have brought him"

Mutsuki backed away, his hands still gripping on his now bleeding stomach. _"What? Master Shuu? Who is he? And what does he want with me?"_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the man in front of Mutsuki was stabbed on his shoulder blade as he fell on the ground, gripping on where he is injured.

Mutsuki looked back to see Haruka running towards him, as he widened his eyes.

" _Just like the last time, against serpent…"_ Mutsuki thought, staring at Haruka's blazing one winged ukaku, _"Haru is actually a ghoul…"_

Haruka quickly glanced at Mutsuki, still in her fighting stance, while smiling "sorry for the wait, Mutsuki, can you get up?"

Mutsuki nodded slowly while getting up, as Haruka just glared at the man that she just attacked.

"Well, well, what's this?" Kanae asks, slowly getting up, brushing off the dust from his outfit, "a ghoul? Tell me, monster, why on earth will you attack your own kind?"

"It's none of your bussiness!" Haruka shouted as she pushed herself towards Kanae, with the help of her ukaku, as she tried to blow some crystalized shards towards him, but since Kanae is a bikaku type ghoul, he is able to dodge the shards, but just when he lowered his bikaku, just in time, Haruka kicked his face and sent him flying on the wall.

Haruka landed on the floor gracefully, as she turned around to look at Mutsuki, still standing up, but with the support of the wall next to him. Haruka pulled Mutsuki's arm and swing it over her shoulder "come on, we gotta go… before he wakes up"

"Right…"

…

"Ugh!" Kaneki coughed out blood as he rolled over, feeling the debris of the wall he just hit over being crushed by his back and arms, but he couldn't care less since his stomach had just got hit more than three times, and he didn't know if his regenerative powers could take it anymore.

Slowly standing up, he saw Ayato currently fighting with the CCG spy that Kaneki saw on stage, and he saw this as a chance to escape.

 _Whattttt? Escaping so sooooon, Kanekiiiii?_

Kaneki shook his head, trying to block the voice from his head as he quickly ran away towards the exit, but the voice from his head doesn't seem like he's stopping so soon.

 _It's all because of you, Kaneki… because of you, Touka-chan died, and now her brother is going to die, you've failed her…_

Kaneki pumped his fist while gritting his teeth. He wished he could just throw away those annoying thoughts out of his head, but he knew that it was inevitable.

When he finally opened the double door that he thought was the exit, turns out that in front of him is a corridor, that who knows where it leads.

Kaneki cursed his luck, but when he looked back, Ayato and Juuzou are still at it with their fighting, so he decided that it's best to just follow the road and possibly kill everybody in his way, and to get the hell out of this place. The hybrid just hope that he won't be meeting the death god of CCG soon…

…

"Urie!"

"What"

"I need you to escort Mutsuki away from here, orders from head Washuu"

"…what"

Mutsuki, hearing this, quickly turned around to protest "but Haru - !"

"Mutsuki, you've done enough. Now go, Urie! You've done enough!"

Urie gritted his teeth as he pumped his fist in anger "Haruka… are you…"

Haruka walk towards Urie as she pulled his collar, making him face her, as she glared at him, "that's an order, Urie"

"Tch..."

"Haru…"

Haruka turned around to look at Shirazu "we're going to assist Oshiba squad at the administrative tower"

"Right…"

…

"Report!"

Director Washuu turned his attention form the TV screen to the man behind him as he nodded slightly.

"In the eastern building, rank 1 Shibashi has been killed by an SS-rate ghoul, leaving the Shibashi squad with no leader, although they managed to kill a few ghouls in the process. Shimoguchi squad along with Shibashi squad also defeated the clowns in the eastern building. Also... an SS-rate ghoul also appeared in the entrance, and killed associate special-class Ato along with the rest of his squad... they said the SS-rated ghoul is suspected as Takizawa Seidou, although he is determined KIA in the Anteiku raid..."

"...Takizawa? Isn't he Hoji's partner..?"

...

It was his fault that he finally found the way out of the building, because now, tons of CCG investigators are fighting with ghouls of various shapes and sizes. Kaneki quickly went to shelter to hide himself away from the investigator's eyes.

"If I saw Ayato a few moments ago, then doesn't it mean that the Aogiri tree are here too? Damn it Yomo, why must you tell me to come to this shitty of a place? And on my day-off!" Kaneki groaned as he whined to himself, glancing at his arm to check if it's already healed. "I should get out of here before I run into a dove..." he told himself, as he went to where there are less commotion, and he's definitely not going outside, seeing as how the doves and ghouls are getting it on outside, he'd rather get back in the building, where it's much... safer?

He knew that he could just walk outside as easy as that and escape from this place as quickly as possible with his ghoul powers, and not to mention his training with Yomo made him more stronger after the anteiku raid, but Kaneki is laying low for the meantime.

Ever since the anteiku raid, he along with Yomo quickly disappeared, making them suddenly fading away like ghosts in the cold night, and retreated to the 1st ward. Kaneki knew that ever since that time, he had to start over. He rarely comes out with his mask anymore, and was never associated with any of his friends back in the 20th ward except for Nishiki. He lost contact with the people that he once knew - Hinami, Tsukiyama, Hide, Banjou, everybody. He knew that he can't risk letting the people that are precious to him to get hurt - like what happened to Touka.

Thinking about her again made his head spin and his stomach starts to ache, thinking back to that night, where he saw her body laying on the cold floor, and the death god's eyes were piercing through her skull, as he could only watch from the background, not able to do anything. The incident with Hinami's mother happened again, and this time, nobody like Touka is there to avenge her death.

 _But you could_ , the voice inside his head whispered, _you could avenge her death... like how Touka-chan avenged Ryoko-san's death, remember?_

Kaneki whipped his head around, trying to ignore the voice in his head - which he knew he couldn't ignore. No, he can't do that, he need to lay low, nobody can't know about him still alive. Just a single kick from a CCG investigator is enough, and it's a good thing the dove didn't see his face, or else it would be trouble for Kaneki and Yomo - and :re.

No, he's not going to let the same mistake happen again - he's not going to let the only home he had being burned into ashes.

"Oh my, look who we have here"

The soft voice was clear enough for Kaneki to stop running, and finally examine where he had brought himself. He quickly put on the mask, as he turned around to meet to man with the voice that he despised so much. Kaneki's eyes were boiling with anger, as his eyebrows furrowed deeper than it should be.

"Uta..."

"Long time no see... Kaneki-kun..."

...

 **AND... BOOM!**

 **OKAY, THAT'S IT**

 **THERE YOU HAVE IT**

 **UTA'S IN THE HOUSE PPL**

 **thank you for reading and please review!^^**


End file.
